In U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,104 entitled "Pseudo Format Camera With Zoom Finder," there is disclosed a basic pseudo pan/pseudo tele camera. In such a camera it is desirable for the user to see in the viewfinder the scene which will ultimately appear in the print as a result of magnification and/or masking of the negative during the printing process. With a tele/pan camera the tele and pan negative to print magnifications are equal but are substantially different from that of a normal photograph. Accordingly it is desirable for the viewfinder to employ one optical system for normal photography and a second optical system for tele and pan viewing.
While the same optical system can be used for both pan and tele viewing, it is desirable to have the field of view adjusted so that the user sees that portion of the scene to be printed in each mode. Accordingly, it is desirable for the finder to have two optical magnifications (one for normal viewing and one for pseudo pan/tele viewing) and three field defining masks (one for normal viewing, one for tele viewing and one for pan viewing).
In copending application Ser. No. 601,163, cross-referenced above, there is disclosed a viewfinder system having a first manually movable member for selectively positioning optical assemblies and masks to produce normal, pan and tele modes of viewing. The positioning member has three discrete positions corresponding to the three viewing modes. A second manually operated member is provided for controlling shutter release. To photograph a scene, the user must first set the mode with the mode selector and then activate the shutter release.